Captain America vs Izuku Midoriya
Unknown.jpeg Description Captain America vs Izuku Midoriya, which two heros start without powers that still want to save people that also gain super power will win. Beginning Wiz: People all around the world from the past and present always think and wish to become a hero. Boomstick: Who don't?! Some can fly, control elements, and do powerful things to protect the people from evil people. Wiz: But not all people have super powers to fight the powerful evil, but that won't stop them from helping people in need, and they were givin a chance to become a super hero. Boomstick: Like Captain America, the first avenger! Wiz: And Izuku Midoriya, the next user of one for all! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Captain America Wiz: It’s 1940’s, United States have just join the war after Japan bomb pearl harbor, so they come up with Captain America for the response to the military actions of Nazi Germany. Boomstick: But before he punch Hitler in the face and froze in the Arctic, he was known as Steven Rogers. He was born on May 20, 1947 in New York to Sarah and Joseph Rogers being the son of Irish immigrants. Wiz: He tried to enlisted in the army; however, he was denied because of his weak body. Boomstick: Look how thin he is! He is literally just bone and skins. Wiz: But still with strong sense of justice and humility, he still want to join the army. Boomstick: So feeling pity for him, General Chester Phillips of the US Army offered Rogers to be part of top-secret experiment called Operation rebirth. Wiz: He agreed to it get the Super-Soldier Serum that give him super powers. Boomstick: After fighting with his sidekick Bucky to sending a plane into the icy waters of the arctic, he was found in the Arctic Ocean in a frozen block of ice where first thought they were Hydra soldiers to eventually learn about S.H.I.E.L.D. to become a member of the Avenger! Captain America: A lot of people look up to me. Now I'll show you why. Wiz: He have adept in all fighting styles with him proficient in his shield. During During WW2, Dr. Myron MacLain created a mold for Vibranium alloy into the shape of a tank hatch. Vibranium is a metal that can absorb and released large amounts of genetic energy; unfortunately, he’s never actually finish it. So, the hatch become Captain America Shield that can absorb planet busting attacks. Boomstick: With the Super-Soldier Serum, he can see faster to dodge gunfires to even lasers. Wiz: Even though he really meant that he can process information faster than average human, so he can even push a bulldozer that weighs around 54 tons. Boomstick: His suit made of Ballistic Nylon that can block some gunshots to knife attack but some gunshots still get though. Wiz: He have defeated Nazi Armies, beat nuke who have the improved version the Super-soldier Serum, and evenly fought Iron Fist who stated to be the greatest Martial Artist. Boomstick: But he is not bullet proof and that he depends on his shield for main attacks. Wiz: But as long he stand for truth, justice, and the American way. He will defeat any villains that threatn his ideals! Captain America: Look into my eyes, tyrant! They’re the eyes of a man who would die for liberty! Izuku Midoriya Wiz: In the city of Qingqing, a child was born. But it was soon learn that the baby editing light, and with that it the start of people all around the world learn that they have superpowers or better known as Quirks with the start of the new professional called superheroes. Boomstick: But not all people were so lucky, only 80% of all people have quicks while others don’t, and one of them is Izuku Midoriya. As a child, Izuku wanted to be a hero like his idol, All might. But he was still don’t have super powers while other of the children at his age does, so his mother took him to a doctor where they learn that he have two joints in his pinky toes meaning that he would never have a quirk. Wiz: But still want to be a hero while others bullied by his childhood friend Bakugo with others because for him dreaming to become a superhero without superpowers. Boomstick: Good news that I have a super power. Wiz: Boomstick, you don’t have superpowers. Boomstick: Then what about my trusty shotgun leg. Wiz: It still not.. (Suddenly Boomstick lift his shotgun leg to shoot out of his gun that hit a can next to Wiz) Boomstick: What again Wiz. Wiz: Anyways, after Bakugo and his notebook get destroy bad, he was attack by a villain. It look bleak for him. Boomstick: But that where he meet his idol and one of the greatest super hero of all time. All Might! Wiz:When he grab on to All might while All Might launched himself into the air to ask if he can become a hero even without a quirk. After All might tell him to join the police force because of not having a quirk; but even with that, when he see the same sludge monster attacking Katsuki while feeling guilty when let the villain escape. Boomstick: So, feeling heroic, he rush at the villain that allow All might to show up to defeat the villain. Seeing the good in Izuku, he offer to make Izuku dreams into reality. He will give him one for all! Wiz: One for all, a quirk that is passed down through generations that stockpiles power to the next generation while each one get stronger. But there no problem, his body was not made for such strong power. So, to stop his bones breaking, he use fraction of his power to transferring his power throughout his body by 5%. Boomstick: At five percent, he can send Todoroki flying to leave a scratch on Gran Torino who dodge bullets. Some of his moves are 5% Detroit Smash, Delaware Smash Air Force where he fires compressed air, and the St, Louis Smash where he leaps into the air to a roundhouse kick to the face. Wiz: At 20% at short bursts that he was able to crush a rock or 30,000 tons of force to moving at hypersonic speeds. He can do Machester Smash where hit the foe with axe kick. Boomstick: And One For All at 100% where he use his full strength like All Might with the downside damaging the part of body he using. There the Detroit Smash to the 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash that even overpower Muscular’s Quirk that is so powerful that a person called (Destroyed a large formation of metal cubes with a Detroit Smash) TheRustyOne stated that his can punch with the force of 2,2 Kilotons of TNT. Wiz: But that not the only he have, he got the blackwhip. Boomstick: What that supposed to be? Wiz: It a quirk that allows the user to create dark tendrils grab onto items for seconds. Then having a high endurance especially fighting with Muscular to Pixie-Bob for eight hours straight, and having keen skills of observation to come up with plans to fighting with Villains with much more years of combat experienced. Boomstick: But despite being the holder of One For All, he will break his bones when using 100% and even using 20% make his moves more predictable to it will eventually damage him. Wiz: But as long as he can stand to fight, even when the enemy certain of their victory, he will take the chance to fight what is right! Izuku Midoriya: Just trying to meet expectations! A smiling... dependable... cool hero... That's what I wanna be! That's why I'm giving it everything! For everyone! Your experiences... your determination... I can't even begin to imagine what all that's like... but... If you become number one without giving it your all... Then I don't think you're serious... about denying him everything! That's why I have to win! I have to surpass you! Pre- Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle In the Arctics, a secret organization called the Hydra are looking for the Cosmic Cube with building surrounding the huge drill that dig miles into the surface, so Red Skull is walking toward the drill with groups of the scientists following him with papers of data to graphs. Scientist 1: Everything is going according to plan. Red Skull: Of course, I’m the one who come up with the plan! When I get the Tesseract, I will rule the world! Then Red Skull open the main door to reveal a drill that is drilling through the ground so far that they are using a camera to show it on the big screen when it reveals that they finally found the Tesseract. Red Skull: Send in the Droids! With that all the droids are released into the hole because of the intense pressure and heat when the droids shape of small birds with helicopter blades to pull on the Tesseract when it make it to the surface. Red Skull: Now it the start of a new era! Suddenly, Captain America jump through the windows with his shield taking all the force him falling to the ground. Captain America: Red Skull, your tyranny ends here! Red Skull: Captain America! Don’t you just stand there, get him! So, Captain America throw his shield to duck under a machine while Hydra agents come to shoot at Captain America when the shield keep hitting all Hydra agents in the head when there are no more and Captain America grab his shield. Red Skull: I will not let you get a better of me this time! He run toward the Tesseract while Captain America is catching up when Captain America grab Red Skull and Red Skull grab the Tesseract, and when suddenly they have teleport onto a beach. Red Skull: What the?! Where are we… (Captain America hit Red Skull so hard that it knock him out.) Captain America: Good question, better call Nick Furry. What Captain America don’t know that Izuku was running toward to increase his endurance to use more of his power when he encounter Captain America seeming on top of a person on the ground with a blue box. Izuku Midoriya thoughts: What just happen? It is man with the shield protected himself or did he stole it. Captain America: (He turns around to see another person.) Hey there. Sorry, but you can’t stay here. Izuku Midoriya: Wait a minute, who are you. Captain America: Oh, where my manners. I’m Captain America. I work with SHIELD in New York. Izuku Midoriya: So you actually from a different country, so why are you here. Captain America: Actually I supposed to in the arctics, but Red Skull grab the Tesseract that teleport us here. But that enough, you should be going now, I’m going to call SHIELD to pick up it. Izuku thoughts: Shield? What type of Hero Agency he from, and is kinda sketchy that he just come here. He wouldn’t mind he wait for the police to question him more. Izuku Midoriya: Can’t, I won’t let you leave with that. You must wait until the police come to make sure you don’t use it for nefarious things. Captain America: So you don’t believed me. Izuku Midoriya: It not what what I say, but I just think it sketchy that you a top of a man with a bruise on his head while you have none, and also that the Tesseract teleport seem very powerful and weird. Captain America: You seem like a good kid, but my mission state that I must return it to the SHIELD Carrier at any cost. So you can walk away from this or we have to do this the hard way. Izuku Midoriya: Then I must stop you then. (Get into battle position) Captain America: I never thought it would come to this, but I need to finish this mission one way or other. (Get into battle position) Fight!!! The battle start with Captain America throwing punch while Midoriya blocking the attacks when he see an opening to attack when Captain America dodge the attack to punch in the face. Then Captain America kick Deku in the stomach to another punch to the face, so he about to attack when Midoriya block the attack to do a grab move and throw him backwards to get his face full of sand. Captain America about to get up when to wipe the sand off his eyes when Midoriya take the advantage by punching him into the air to do two jabs and slam that send Captain America into the ground. Captain America: (As he get up) You fight good kid, maybe you should join SHIELD. Izuku Midoriya: You think that is good, I didn’t even started! Captain America thought: So he does have superpowers, have to make sure to be prepare for it. Captain America: Then let get started. Izuku Midoriya thoughts: He still have that shield on his back, maybe one of his quirk that he can turn the shield metal into a melee weapon like a sword. Must keep my eyes on the shield to make I don’t have to know. Izuku Midoriya: Oaky! Izuku Midoriya launch into the air to slam his fist when Captain America block the attack with his arms to front flip over Izuku to jump in the air to punch Izuku in the head to a kick sweep to trip him to the ground. He about slam Izuku when Deku hit Captain on the shin to a backflip that hit his head until Captain America grab him to show him to the ocean. Captain America: Told you don’t make it the hard way. However, Izuku jumps from the water cover in sparks of green energy. Captain America thoughts: That must he powers. Know I see sparks coming out of his body. Then it could mean that he is… (When suddenly Izuku punch where Captain America try to block when he the attack destroy the block to do a roundhouse kick to the ground. Izuku Midoriya thoughts: O.K, Got him in the corner. Time to finish it quickly. So, he use a 5% Detroit Smash when Captain America pull out shield that block the attack that absorb all the attack. Captain America: Then let me show you what I got. Izuku Midoriya thoughts: He didn’t even budge! Maybe if I attack the shield, I would destroy the shield or counter attack when he attack back. Izuku Midoriya then attack the shield when Captain America roll backward to throw his shield that Izuku dodge. Izuku Midoriya thoughts: He don’t have his shield anymore, time to… (The shield hit a light post that travel to hit his head.) Captain America continued the battle by flip over Izuku to grab his shield to do a shield bash, uppercut with his shield three times, kick his shield that hit him the face, two punches that send him flying into the air, and a massive uppercut to slamming his shield into the neck of Midoriya. Captain America: Sorry to have to do that, but the mission come first. He was walking away when he hear Izuku getting up. Captain America: Please stand down. I don’t want to kill you. Izuku Midoriya: No, I will not let you use it for your evil deeds. I promised myself to become the strongest superhero like All Might, so I will never stop chasing my dreams. (Then he clutch one of his hands) I will fight to the end to be the next symbol of peace! Captain America: Then I’m sorry what I have to do with you. Now Izuku Midoriya is using 20% of his power with Captain America also using all his strength with both running toward each other punching with all their strength from Captain America throwing faster punches while Izuku Midoriya hitting harder; however, Midoriya step backward to use the Delaware Smash that send powerful winds that make Captain America lose his grips on the shield. He about to grab it when Izuku use his black whip to grab the shield. Captain America: What the! Izuku Midoriya: Now let me what a symbol of justice can really do! He throw the shield into the sand almost bury it to a punch to a uppercut that send Captain America flying into the air where he to do multiple punches to the ground, so Captain America barley getting up with much of his bones broken when he see the shield couple of feet front of him with Izuku Midoriya coming down with a punch. Captain America reach for the shield when a huge explosion happen when Izuku punch with both on the ground. Then Captain America stand up to fall onto the ground waited from the injuries to Izuku getting up pretty bruise up from the battle. Izuku Midoriya: Told you I never stop trying to make my dream into reality! Conclusion Boomstick: Ouch, I don’t know what worse? Being hang and cut in halve or getting all your bones broken. Wiz: Yeah, even though Captain America was a worthy foe for him with his experienced to being more agile by dodging lasers and having a shield that can take planet busting attacks. Midoriya takes the others. Boomstick: It no surprised that Deku take strength for his punch equal to 2.2 kilotons of T.N.T. Wiz: And that he fought opponents more experienced plus fighting for eight hours. Boomstick: Look like Captain America is K.O! Wiz: The winner is Izuku Midoriya! Next time on Death Battle... ???: I'm not your enemy, Diana. I am the only one who truly knows you... and who truly knows them as you now do. They have always been and always will be weak, cruel, selfish, and capable of the greatest horrors. ''???: ''Zeus!! Do you see now what your son can do?! You cast your favor on Athena, but her city lies in ruins before me! And now, even Pandora's Box is mine! Would you have me use it against Olympus itself?! Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Hero Protagonist Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What if? Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles